


I Feel Like Ten Men, Nine Dead and One Dying

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: FNAF Collection [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Almost slipped some Vincent/Scott in there damn it but decided not to, Flashbacks, Gen, Murder, Sad, Shameful Death, Tags Are Fun, The Birth of SpringTrap, The death of Purple Guy, The feels, Unhappy Ending, Vincent does not get revenge, Vincent gets revenge, Vincent needs help, Vincent never got to confess his love to Scotty, Violence, hysterical, long title, seeing ghosts, the struggle is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Somewhere deep inside he thought that maybe death was better. It felt almost shameful to die this way though. He had tried to kill those monsters, and yet he was the one dying…-------“D-Don’t laugh… You’re de-dead too, ya know?”





	1. Ten Men

Vincent looked over at the animatronics to his left, giving them a wary look as they stood still upon the stage. It was almost twelve o’clock and his shift would be starting soon. Unfortunately, he would have another guard with him this night (Mike, Scott, Fritz, Jeremy, or even Eggs). But maybe that was for the best, cause every night they spent there drew them nearer to their gory demise. The other guards didn’t know it, but those horrid robots moved for a reason. Only Vincent was aware that souls of children haunted them, the corpses stuffed down into their cores. Vincent could will himself to continue looking at the horrid animatronics. How did no one else notice the blood stains on their fur and instruments? Or was he just imagining it all? Vincent shook his head, huffing and heading over to the security guards’ office.

“Time to sit in a swivel seat for 6 hours and try not to die…” Vincent grumbled before glaring at the beat-up chair at the desk. The camera’s were already on, showing the entire pizzeria. Vincent looked around the room, gray eyes sweeping the room until they landed on camera ----, which pointed straight at the animatronics. God, they were staring right at him… Vincent couldn’t will himself to pry away from their monstrous gaze, transfixed in horror as they almost seemed to glare at him.

 

His breath became ragged; they were out to get him.

 

Why couldn’t they just. **Stay. Dead**?

 

The camera suddenly fizzled, static filling the screen for a moment before resuming it’s eerie portrait. But no, something was different. Those damn machines were gone. Vincent was finally able to breathe again, even though their absence meant his doom.

 

At least they weren’t staring…

 

Vincent fought the urge to wheeze, his imagination running rampant at the thought of what those monsters would do to him. He killed those children, listened to their screams as he used that horrid ax to **impale** them. That sharp glimmering kitchen knife to inflict such **pain**. Maybe… He should do it again… Vincent switched through the cameras, finding that they were scattered throughout the pizzeria. He could lure them in again. He could stop them from scaring his friends ever again! They’d never threaten or abuse because they’d be dead! Vincent would have to go to the backroom and get the ax, but he could make it, right? The purple man opened the right door before bolting out and headed to the backroom. Searching frantically, Vincent found the ax, it feeling so heavy in his shaking hands. But he had to tear those machines apart, haunting him day and night. He couldn’t blame them though, because he deserved a fate worse than death…

 

\---

“And what’s your name, missy?”

The little girl smiled lightly, looking up at the much taller man.

“I’m Mary.”

Well, Mary, who’s your favorite in Freddy’s band?”

“Chika! she’s so pretty with those yellow feathers.”

A dark chuckle.

“Mary, I could show you Chika up close. But it’ll have to be our little secret.”

A purple hand squeezed a small bony shoulder.

“But… I have to tell mommy.”

“Hush, don’t worry about that. I already asked her.”

A doubtful look.

“Oh… Ok.”

A small, triumphant smile.

God, red never looked so good on yellow.

\---

Vincent stared at Chicka, eyes wide with determination (and maybe a little fear). He gulped before saying, “M-Mary, follow me.” Chicka only stood rigid.

“ **Follow me.** ”

 

 


	2. Nine Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Me!

Chicka’s mechanical parts snapped and cracked like bones. God, it felt so good to absolutely crush her. She screamed that mechanical screech, circuits sparking and twitching. But now she was finally dead. Vincent panted, weakly regaining his posture. There was sweat dripping down his forehead as he fixed his purple night guard hat. He then raised his head, looking over at the clock. Three am, and three more bots to go…

\-----

Looking over to the stage, Vincent looked at it’s emptiness. He suddenly felt so… Lonely. His hands shook lightly, feeling as if they were covered in blood. But no, they were covered in oil. He headed back over to the backroom, which held the corpses of his foes. Vincent looked over at the 4 inanimate bodies, panting lightly. Were they finally dead?

 

_“Vincent…”_

**No.**

_“What have you done to us?”_

**Leave me be!**

_“It’s you.”_

**Go away!**

_“It’s you!”_

**It’s Me!**

 

**It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s Me! It’s-**

 

He had to get away them. They were chasing him again but in their true horrid forms! They were crying; Stop crying! Vincent frantically searched for somewhere to to run. God, somewhere to hide! Spotting the springlock Bonnie suit, Vincent thought on his feet. Maybe he could trick them again. He quickly slipped into the suit, the ghosts looking around in confusion as they searched for the purple guy. And Vincent… Laughed. He was beyond hysterical, shaking in fear as he laughed at the very face of death. And Vincent kept laughing… Until he heard a spring lock snap.


	3. One Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's dying...

Vincent gasped out a “No.” before the springs gave out, forcefully sliding into their respectable places… Right into Vincent’s guts. He let out a scream of pain, skin tearing as the cords and wires crushed him. The pain surged through him as if he was struck by lightning, screaming and yelling as blood filled his lungs. He started to fall, springs and metal twisting up inside of him. Ribs snapped and gave in, puncturing his lungs and heart. Vincent looked down, seeing blood pooling beneath him as he jerked and choked on his own blood.

**Help Me!**

He was going to die here, wasn’t he? The children just stared at him as crimson poured out of his mouth and wounds.

“D-Don’t do this to me! You Can’t!”

Metal was only digging in deeper, Vincent sputtering blood and curses as his eyes grew weary.

**Save Me!**

He was running out of time, wasn’t he? The children just stared at him as his breathing became ragged, lungs seeming to dangle by a thread at this point.

“D-Don’t laugh… You’re de-dead too, ya know?”

God, his head hurt… He needed to sleep. Slumber suddenly felt inviting, his energy draining as quickly as his blood now. Somewhere deep inside he thought that maybe death was better. It felt almost shameful to die this way though. He had tried to kill those monsters, and yet he was the one dying…

** The End **


End file.
